


Manners Maketh Man

by RenegadeBarnes



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canon-Typical Violence, Daemon Touching, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeBarnes/pseuds/RenegadeBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin didn't know what to expect when the handsome man in a suite bailed him out. Especially not when said man was right near the handsomest thing Eggsy had ever seen. Oh, and a secret agent.</p>
<p>(Or, the one where everyone has Daemons, should be the movie-plot, then go further.)</p>
<p>(TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Prologue) The Man Like A Giant

      Eggsy didn’t remember much about his dad, he knew he was in some line of military service and died in action. He remembered that his dad always smelled of cigar smoke and something warm, and that he had strict blue eyes. 

  What Eggsy did remember though, was the day that the suited man came in. The man with thick rimmed black glasses, smiling warmly down at him. Handing him the medal with the numbers on the back.   
       
Eggsy was just a little thing back then, hardly older than six, with Alcinder curled up in his lap as a small tabby cat. The man seemed like a great big giant, his daemon a fluffy black dog at his side, a mixture of sympathy and kindness on both of their faces as they gently told him his father would not be coming home.   
        
The man had smiled at him and told him to keep his mum safe, to take care of her. Eggsy had nodded and blinked owlishly up at him, then the man left. As solemn and quiet as he had come in.    
     
    Not many years later, Alcinder settled. It was during a particularly rough scrap in an alleyway outside his favorite pub. The daemon jumped at his attacker in the form of a big red dog, tearing a few good holes in the enemy before they finally ran off. 

 The daemon shrugged nonchalantly, cleaning blood off his muzzle. Stating plainly that he'd settled and that was that.     
     
   No one made a big deal about it, his mother gave him a meek smile, his mates admired the Al's rust red coat, and Dean just called him an ugly mutt. The only time Alcinder’s form every was thoroughly considered was when Eggsy applied to the Marines. 

  His Sergeant smiled down at Alcinder and made a comment about how he preferred dog daemons, they were loyal and tough. Let’s say he didn’t have the same regards towards him once Eggsy dropped out of the Marines, ending up in his current state of street urchin.    
       
   That was until, the suited man returned in the most unexpected way.


	2. Manners Maketh Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famous "Pub Scene"

      “So, you worked with me dad, yeah?” Eggsy smirked, leaning forward onto the table, grinning devilishly up at the strange man in the suit, Harry, he called himself.  
       “Yes. He was a good man, saved my life and many others.” the posh man responded taking  a sip of Guinness. 

   Eggsy’s eyes darted down to Harry's silent daemon. Niether of them had changed much from the first time Eggsy had seen them many years ago, save for a bit of grey around the temples. For the man, Harry, age did nothing to distract from his handsome features. His daemon at his side was sitting upright, still as a statue and about as talkative as one too.

     Al, on the other hand, was slumped over comfortably, attempting conversation rather loudly and failing miserably. Harry's daemon merely watched with a quirked eyebrow at the younger pup.

       "Oi, Harry, how come your daemon don't talk none?" Eggsy asked, peering over the table at the silent creature. Harry chuckled a bit, though it was mostly stifled.

       "Servius has never been much of a talker in the first place. However, it is typically considered rude for daemons to carry on their own conversations" the older man said, 

        "Well that's bollocks!"  Al yipped in confusion.

             "As it rude for a daemon to interrupt" Harry said, giving the red dog a pointed look. The pup wilted a bit under the look, ears drooping.

              "In my opinion, those rules only apply to you great men and posh blokes" Eggsy huffed, comforting Al with a scratch on the head.

 

   “Your father was a great man, Eggsy, and I do think he’d be very disappointed in you”  

   “Ay, you can’t talk to me like that!” he protested

     “High IQ, top of your class in primary school, you were headed for the Marines, nearly finished the training then you dropped out, why is that?” Harry hummed, twirling his fingers around the glass.   
   

      “Me mum kept going on about losing me as well as me dad!” Eggsy snappe bitterly.

     “Doesn’t explain why you dropped your hobbies then, you where a gymnast were you not? Your coach said you were Olympic Team material” Harry raised his eyebrow curiously,   
   

     “Well, when you’re around people like me stepdad you pick up new hobbies real quick. Yo high and mighty rich blokes think you can judge us cause ya think you're better than us. We're just down on our luck is all, most of you don't know even half of what we've been through" Eggsy hissed as the conversation tapered off into an uncomfortable  silence. Harry’s daemon turned his head and gave his human a small nudge, eyes glancing over to the young man across the table. Harry sighed and took another swig of his drink,   
  
     “Eggsy, I’ve got a job offer for you”  

     “What, a tailor?” he smirked, Alcinder nudged his side scoldingly, clearly eager to listen. Harry sighed  a bit before continuing,  
     "Not exactly-"  
     

    "Ay! Eggsy!" The conversation came to an abrupt pause as Dean’s lackeys entered the pub, making a bee line for their table.  
   
   “More examples of young men down on their luck?” Harry said mildly, watching as Alcinder stood, tail up and teeth bared at the intruders.  

    “Nah, they’re an exception” Eggsy muttered,clenching his fists nervously. Harry shifted, subtly narrowing his eyes as he assessed the attackers, they didn't seem much, no proper training what so ever. They'd be easy.   
     
    “Come on, let’s go”   
    “Nonsense, we haven‘t finished our drinks” Harry responded idly, taking another sip.

    The group approached, the fat one near the front, Andrew, he thinks, spoke first.    
     
    “After you nicked his car, Dean says your fair game” he said, the weasel daemon on his shoulder baring tiny fangs at them. Harry cleared his throat, drawing the attention to himself.  
 

    “Excuse me gentlemen, I’ve had a rather emotional day. So whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I’m sure it’s well founded. I would appreciate it enormously if you would leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of  Guinness ” Harry said, taking a quaint sip.

  Eggsy stared, jaw dropped, Dean’s group seemed to have a similar reaction. The skinny one stepped forward;   
   

    “Listen, Gramps, we don’t want no harm coming to ya‘. I think it’s best you leave now” he said, mimicking Harry’s posh tone.   
     
    “He ain’t jokin’ Harry, you should leave” Eggsy muttered, nodding towards the door.

The older man looked at his pint contemplatively before standing and brushing off his suit.  
      
   “Right, well then, see you gentlemen another time” he said simply, grabbing his umbrella and patting his thigh for his daemon to follow. As Dean’s group began to focus back to him, one of the men called back an insult to Harry.   He paused.   
  

    “Have you ever heard the saying..” Harry started locking the windows and door to the pub.   
     
    “ _Manners. Maketh. Man_ ” he said, shutting each lock on the word for emphasis, before twirling gracefully around, using the end of his umbrella to fling a glass at one of the lackeys head. Hitting right on target.   
     
    “Now, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to fight?” he asked.

   At his side, Servius turned his long head, eyes narrowed and tail flagged in an almost cocky challenge.  In a rage, the group charged at Harry.

    Eggsy jerked in surprise as he watched the older man jump, dodge and beat the living shit out of the five or six of them. His daemon was no different, darting gracefully to knock over and trip the men, making them more susceptible to his human’s attacks.   He looked on with amazement as Harry managed to take down every single one with the assistance of his strange gadgets.

    After most of the group ended up twitching and groaning on the floor, he raised he wrist and shot the bartender with some small dart. With a small sigh, he returned to his seat, stepping over the bodies carefully.   Harry looked Eggsy down, his own daemon take it’s former place, once again still as the dead. He raised his watch to Eggsy’s head,   
   

    “Since you saw all that, I’m afraid I’ll have to deal with you now”  
     
  “Hey! I won’t tell anyone, I swear! I’m a lot of things but I ain’t no snitch!” Eggsy panicked, raising his hands up as sweat began to bead on his neck. Harry hesitated, looking down at his daemon, who gave Alcinder a quick once-over before giving an imperceptible nod.    
   

    “Good” Harry said before sitting back in his chair and taking a long chug of his beer, finishing off the glass. Eggsy couldn’t help but grin admirably at the strange man in front of him and Alcinder was no different, laying down and placing his head on his paws as he looked up at the other daemon, tail wagging.    
   
  “Now, I’d better be going” Harry sighed standing up, he hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder.   
     
“Why don’t you think over my offer” he said, smiling a bit before leaving.

 

      Eggsy felt a small tingling sensation in his chest. When he looked down, he noticed Servius gently pressing a black nose to Al’s cheek. Eggsy’s eyes darted up to where  
  
Harry was facing away from them, his back tense.  Servius pulled away, giving Eggsy a polite nod before turning around and following quickly after his human.

Eggsy’s eyes shot down to where Al sat, tail steadily thumping the ground as the strange pair left him alone in a bar full of the semi-conscious attackers.    
   

   “That was weird, yeah?” Al said followed by something akin to an almost dreamy sigh  
      
   “Yeah.... What do ya think we should do?” he asked reaching to subconsciously run his fingers through Al’s fur. The daemon paused, yellow eyes unfocused in thought,   
     
   “Maybe we should go home first. I think it’s best we check on Daisy, make sure mum and Dean haven’t let her starve in the evening we’ve been gone” Al said bitterly.

   Eggsy nodded, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets as he carefully stepped over the stirring forms. And he may or may not have given a tough kick in the ribs to one of them... Just to make sure he was still out of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! First Chapter done and done! I'm trying to get these done one bit at a time, but this took a bit longer because of a LOT of coffee breaks… oops.


End file.
